A Messed up Story
by felinefairy91
Summary: This is a very short story! Warning: need to have played Zelda! FUNNY! R&R PPL! ...My other story of this got deleted...stupid guide lines...FINISHED
1. Chapters 1 2 and 3

**A Messed up story**

**Written by felinefairy91**

**And Helped by brothers**

Chapters One- Two- Three

Link and Zelda ran through the avalanching castle after Link has just defeated Ganondorf, the evil sorcerer who yields the Triforce of Power. But suddenly, a light surrounds Link and transports him. Zelda notices too and panics! _Oh no! What's happening! What's going to happen to Hyrule if the Hero of Time disappears! Besides, he needs to fight Ganondorf one more time! _Then another figure takes his place. The one and only...Johnny Bravo!

"Uh...are you the replacement or what?" Zelda asks startled.

"Who me?" replies this strange new figure. "I was in bed a second ago..." He notices Zelda and makes a move. "So are you the heroine in this movie?"

Zelda shocked, pulls away and slaps him with all her might.

**Meanwhile...**

Link lands with a thud in Johnny Bravos room.

_Where am I? _Link asks himself. He looks around confused. _I don't think I'm in Hyrule anymore. I don't think I'm even in the right year! _He exclaims in his head while noticing the posters.

"Johnny Dear! Breakfast's ready! And you know today's Pancake Day!"

Link could hear Mrs. Bravo (Johnny Bravo's mother) approaching the bedroom. Link quickly hid under the covers.

"Johnny! Stop fooling around and get ready for breakfast!" She left the room.

Link approached the bathroom and started messing around with the buttons and tools. He finally found the cabinet with the hair gel in it. He put some on, seeing that he never was able to tame his hair, he found it quite useful. (Even though now his hair is styled exactly like Johnny Bravos.)

He now entered the kitchen.

"Now Johnny!" Johnny's mother exclaimed when she noticed Links clothes. "Why haven't you changed out of your..." She gasped. "Wait! You're not my Johnny!" She looked at his hair. "But you look just like him!" "Oh Well! I guess you'll have to do for now!" She handed him some pancakes. "Here, have some pancakes!"

Link, not knowing what to say, started eating the pancakes with butter and syrup. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted! He kept on eating and asking for more. He later asked for the recipe.

"Sure! We've got a whole garage full of pancake mix from that contest I won last year! Take as much as you like!" She replied.

He thanked the kind lady and went to the back. He returned with two shipment boxes full of Pancake mix. He even managed to get a box full of pancake syrup!

He thought to himself. _You know, I could really get used to this!_

**Back to Johnny...**

_Ugh! How did I get stuck with this loser! _Zelda thought to herself.

She looks at Johnny, who is flexing his muscles. She uses all her willpower to refrain from hitting him again.

Zelda grabs the idiotic man by the shirt. "Look we don't have time for this!" She motions to the diminishing castle." If we don't hurry we're both going to die! In other words WE HAVE TO GO!" She practically screams in his ear.

Johnny Bravo rubs his ear and then springs into action. "Stay close behind pretty lady! For I shall lead you to safety!" He marched forward, when suddenly a large boulder drops in front of him marking his death. He screams like a girl and rushes behind the princess. "On second thought, I've decided to let you go first."

Zelda groans.

They run continuously through the castle until Zelda gets trapped and tells Johnny to fight the skeleton warriors so she can be freed.

Skeleton warriors appear.

"Don't worry! I will save you!" He faces himself towards them. "Right after I change my socks..." He kneels down and takes his shoes off."

The skeleton warriors smell the stench of his socks and fall into a pile of bones.

"Okay! I'm ready!" He looks up. "Huh? Oh sure...play dead! You're just a bunch of sissy bald guys!"

Zelda slapped her forehead. _Well, at least I'm freed! _She thought. She looked at her savior. He was doing a very odd victory dance around the pile of bones.

"Come on! Let's go!" She said as she grabbed him. _Whoever did this is going to pay!_

**A/N Sorry! This Chapter is very short! I figured that if I did each part a chapter, it would be too short! SORRY!!! Actually I've already written the whole thing down but I want to see if any one likes it! R&R!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Chapters 4 through 5

**A/N thank you for all the reviews people! There was one flamer... BTW There is a reason behind all this but you just have to keep reading to find out!**

Chapters- 4-5

After Breakfast, Mrs. Bravo asked link to help cut some vegetables for the stew she was making. Link, not knowing what to cut them with, took out his sword. (**A/N** Not the Master Sword! That sword got switched and is now with Johnny!)

"Johnny! Where did you get that!?" She pointed panic stricken. "You _know _your not allowed to have a weapon! Especially in the house!"

"But I...I" Link Stuttered.

"Don't play innocent with me Mister! Your grounded!" She then immediately took his sword and threw it away.

Link stared wide-eyed. Did _he, _Link, the hero of time just get grounded?!? _And _by someone who wasn't even his own mother?!? For carrying a sword he has had for years?!

"Well! What are you waiting for?! Go to your room!"

Link slowly went to the room he first awoke in. _I have to get back to Hyrule! Who knows what danger it's in without me! _He glanced at the posters. _Yikes! I'm starting to feel sorry for Zelda too!_

Suddenly a portal tore open from no where. _Is this the way back?_ He had no choice but to take the chance. So, without another doubt, he stepped through.

Again at Link...

Link arrived at a blank area. Everything around him was white.

"Hello! Is anybody here?!" He bellowed, in hope of somebody hearing him.

"Yeah! And can you keep it down over there!" A familiar voice said, spitting while talking. "I'm TRYING to get some rest!"

Link found Daffy Duck sunbathing under a Sun drawn and colored in by a 4year old.

"And who are you?" Link asked wide-eyed.

"Me? Why _I _am the mastermind of this whole story!" He replied enthusiastically, then he started examining his nails. "I should be getting an Oscar any time soon" He wiped his nails on his shirt. "Hey! _You're _not supposed to be here! You'll ruin everything! Now Shoo!"

"_You're _the one responsible for all this!? A stupid Duck?!" Link felt like exploding with laughter.

"I resent that! A very _smart _duck!" Daffy Duck shot back.

Link couldn't hold it in much longer. He burst into laughter.

"Well, if you are the one who did all this, do you mind putting me back in Hyrule? I need to get back!"

"In fact, yes I _do _mind! So you may not go back! You'll ruin all my hard work!"

At this Link started getting a little impatient.

"Now hear this, do as I say and you shall not suffer!" He said in a dangerous voice.

"Oooooh! I'm going to get my butt kicked by a green guy with pointy ears!" He said in a fake scared voice.

"I may not have my sword... but I do have my arrows!" Link smiled wickedly.

Daffy Duck gulped and started hopping for his life.

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter only has two parts! But the next one is going to be longer! THANK YOU For all the reviews!!! Even though there were only 4...ï **


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally, Zelda and Johnny make it through the shattered castle.

"We did it!" Zelda began. "We are freed of Ganondorf's evi-"but before she could finish, Ganondorf sprung out of the ground 20 ft high!

"Oh no!" Zelda said panic stricken. "He's learned how to use the Triforce of power's maximum power!" She turned to the replacement link. "You must battle him! His weak spot is first at the face, then hit his tail!" Zelda was suddenly surrounded by fire which leapt up to her throat. "Hurry!"

Johnny Bravo stared at her, clueless.

Zelda slapped her forehead. _What am I talking about! It's like explaining to a monkey! Hyrule's doomed! _

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Ganondorf's voice boomed across the so-called fighting arena. "You think this imbessile will defeat me? The Almighty Ganondorf?" He laughed again.

_He does have a point..._ Zelda thought to herself.

Besides, he's not even the one who crushed me before...when I was easier to overcome, and now, I also have an ally!" And from behind Ganondorf stepped out...Mojojojo!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He bellowed. "Yes it is I, Mooo Jo Jo Jo! Who has joined forces with Ganondorf, and with these two unbeatable allies, we are invincible! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Johnny Bravo stared. Then something dawned upon him. "ooooooooooooh! Talkin' monkey!"

"WHAT! I am certainly NOT a talking monkey! For I, and a highly intellectual being with ingenious ideas!" He stopped "Who just looks like a talking monkey."

"ooh! Talkin' monkey! Talkin' monkey! Talkin' monkey! Hey Monkey! You can come home with me and I'll feed you, and we'll have tea parties, and I'll brag about you to all my friends, and-"

"For the last time! I am not a talking monkey!"

Yeah, whatever. Then we can play dolls and-"

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf screamed. "You two are so ANNOYING!"

Johnny Bravo and Mojojojo stared at Ganondorf with their mouths slightly open.

Mojojojo points at Johnny. "He started it."

"AAAARGH!"

_Boy, this is pathetic... _Zelda thinks

"If it weren't for you two fighting and all, we would've already dealt with this whole situation!" Ganondorf bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"But it is not my fault! He keeps on thinking that I am a talking monkey!" Mojojojo retaliated.

"And then we'll drink punch 'til it comes out of our ears and-"

The arguing went on until...

"SHUTUP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Zelda.

"This is NOT working out! Ok! I am getting sick and tired of just waiting around here! So can we just get on with the fight!?"

"Alright"

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Um, so where were we? Oh, yeah." Ganondorf cleared his throat.

"Oh by the way, Ganondorf, I'm going to sit out you know since there's nothing for me to do, ok?" Mojojojo asked hesitantly.

"Uh, ok I guess."

"Thanks"

Ganondorf cleared his throat again. "You cannot defeat me! For I, know your weakness!"

"Yeah, right!" Johnny Bravo fought back. "Your just an overgrown pig!"

Suddenly, the two gigantic swords changed into a gigantic comb and scissor! Ganondorf then smiled evilly.

Johnny Bravo gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh would I?" Ganondorf moved forward towards him.

Johnny ran for a large rock and hid behind it.

"HA! You can't get me! You can't get me!!"

Ganondorf smashed the rock with his foot.

Johnny ran away screaming, "BIG FOOT!"

This went on for a half an hour, until all the large rocks were no more and Johnny had no place to hide.

"OH PLEASE! Have mercy on me!" He pleaded.

Ganondorf took the tip of his gigantic comb and brushed the tip of his hair, which turned into a little curl.

Johnny Bravo gasped.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

He now stood up at his full height and said, "Look Buster, you can scare me half to death, you can destroy all the big rocks that I hide behind, but you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT TOUCH THE HAIR!"

Then suddenly, Johnny Bravo turned into...Karate Johnny! But somehow during the transformation, the master sword flung out of his belt and lay on the ground next to Zelda. (A/N BTW, while they're fighting, Ganondorf and Johnny Bravo were fighting an a ring of fire, so Johnny Bravo can't go outside of the ring and get the master sword which landed outside of the ring.)

Zelda screamed in frustration. "You idiot! Now you don't have the master sword!"

"Oops"

But suddenly, he remembered his hair and karate kicked in the air towards Ganondorf. Then, in midair, in front of Ganondorf's face, Johnny Bravo flicked Ganondorfs nose.

Ganondorf screamed and fell in agony. "Ha! I got you Ganon-dork!

"The tail! Go for the tail!" Zelda screamed.

"Ok!" Then he went to the back where the tail was located and started tap-dancing on it. Ganondorf screamed again.

"Hurry!" Zelda bellowed over the cries of Ganondorf. She was now freed of the firewall. "While he is in pain, the firewall is gone! Get the master sword! I'll try to hold him down with my powers!"

"Ok." Johnny said dully, then he started running for the sword, he was almost there, but then he turned his head while running, and said, "Ha! See, nobody messes with the hair and gets away with-"He smashed face first into the sword. "I meant to do that!" he said in a muffled voice.

He then tried to lift the sword but it was too heavy for him. After much pulling, Zelda got annoyed, and paralyzed Ganondorf for a minute. She then went up to the sword and pulled it out easily.

"There!" She said exasperated. "Now go and get him!"

Johnny Bravo charged straight towards the beast, not knowing that Ganondorf had regained his consciousness, and the firewall was back, he ran away from him when he managed to hit fire on his bottom.

He stopped in front of Zelda. "You know, I think I want to go home now, today was Pancake Day, and this is getting a bit boring."

Zelda stared at him in awe. "You can't leave without destroying him you idiot!'

"But-"

"No buts! Now go!"

Johnny went with his shoulders sagging. "awwwwwwwwww!" he whined. "I want to go back to my mama!"

Just then, a portal opened. "Ooh! Scientificy!" so he went through the portal.

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at the portal.

"Uh....Is that supposed to be there?" Ganondorf asked.

Zelda ignored him. 'I hoped this is a way to get Link back!' later, she too had stepped through the portal, closing the entrance back to Hyrule.

**A/N Cliff Hanger! Want to know what happens next? Then REVIEW! Hot Fudge Brownies to everyone who reviews! We'll see if I make a next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry, got writers block THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! And Hot fudge brownies to all as promised! (Some assembly required) just go to this site, follow the directions, and voila! Hot Fudge Brownies! I hope you like this next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Scene: Daffy Duck is running away from Link.

_Now where could he be? _Link blinked. Right after Daffy Duck started running for his life, he started shooting insults at him from every direction. ("Hey Elf! Mind helping me find the way to Santa's Workshop!") But soon, noticing that he needs more of a distraction, took out a pencil and drew a warp hole. The desperate duck jumped right in with Link hot on his tail. Now they arrived on a whole different page inside a deserted castle.

"You can run, but you can't hide! I'll find you! "Link's voice echoed through-out the castle. "And you will pay..." he added in a hushed voice.

Link wandered to some old paintings. "Interesting...all of these paintings are portraits of famous people, but-"He turned to a portrait of a black duck with a mustache and a pipe in his mouth. "There's one I'm not familiar with..."

The duck in the painting started sweating.

"Oh well..." He decided to start the torture. "I guess I'll just burn them all to see where that filthy duck is hiding." He took out some of his fire arrows. "Let's see now, painting number one!" He aimed and fired. The fire spread through the painting quickly, leaving only ashes.

He noticed a certain painting give out a little gasp.

Link smiled in satisfaction. "I guess there's nobody in that one let us try the next." One by one, each painting fell to the ground, until one remained.

"One left I see, I guess this'll have to do." Link lifted his bow, aimed, and before he could let go, the duck sprang out from the painting screaming.

"Gotcha!" Link said to himself.

He knew the duck was getting away, but since this was a very long and narrow hall, he sat down quietly, and patiently took out his ice arrow, and aimed carefully.

_Ha! That duck's running in a straight line! The fool... _He let go. It hit swiftly on the duck's bottom, freezing him midway in a run.

Link walked over with as much ease as he dared. As he approached he saw Daffy's shocked face turn into shocked horror.

"You didn't think a mere duck could actually get away from the hero of time? Please! I've saved Hyrule countless times!" He continued to criticize thinking up everyway he could think up to scare him out of his wits.

"Well, now that I need you to take me back to Hyrule, I'm going to set you free, but don't even think about running, remember-"He lifted and arrow "I know what to do if you do." He smiled wickedly and put the normal arrow back in. He then took out a fire arrow and shot it at the block of ice surrounding the confused duck. The ice melted in a record time of 30 seconds.

As the Daffy Duck began to thaw, he shook his head violently. "Ow...major brain freeze!" He abruptly remembered what situation he was in, as he dashed in the opposite direction.

Link sighed, _why do we have to do this the hard way? _Link grabbed a fire arrow and fired. Of course, hitting his target thanks to many years of target-practice in Hyrule. Daffy Duck hopped around with his bottom flaming. Link chuckled, but his chuckle stopped midway, considering that Daffy duck had stopped his atrocious butt hop and had taken out his pencil and started drawing another hole in the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Link flung himself at Daffy, his fingers attempting to brush by his goal as the duck fell head-first in the portal.

Link stood at his full height and gritted his teeth in frustration. _Damn that Duck! _His thoughts turned to Zelda. _Don't worry Princess. I'll find a way to get back if it's the last thing I do! _He then also jumped into the portal.

**A/N OK. Well this chapter is the shortest of all I think, but I really need a vote from reviewers if you want me to continue this story! And I mean it!**


	5. Chapter 8

**A/N** Ok, I don't know why the hot fudge brownies link did not show up on the previous chapter but I'll just give it to you now! : D here: 

Thank you to my fabulous reviewers! All 19 of them! I'll have personalized thank you's at the end of the chapter! (BTW sorry it took so long)

Chapter 8

The Princess of Hyrule landed gracefully on her feet when she was spit out by the portal. But much to her dismay, they were still in Hyrule.

Johnny groaned in pain as he lay on the ground in an awkward position. "Ow." He didn't exactly land as elegantly as Zelda had.

Zelda's thought. _Could Link be here somewhere? I mean he could've gone anywhere! I have to try! _

Johnny's thought. _sob pain pain pain what? Where's mama? I want my pancakes! Pain pain pain..._

Zelda went up to the townsfolk and asked each and every one of them if they had seen Link passing anywhere. To the little children, she conjured a picture of him with her powers.

Johnny was doing the same and was having as much luck as Zelda. He had drawn a stick figure holding pancakes and asking if they had seen his mother.

Finally, defeated, Zelda felt herself fall to the ground and was now on her knees.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed hysterically in her hands. "I'll never see Link again!"

Johnny, not quite sure what to do, said." Hey it's alright! At least you still have me!"

At this, Zelda started sobbing even harder.

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun! We can go fishing, and horse riding, and then we can go to town and see if we can shove telephone wires up our noses!"

A crowd had now gathered around the two of them.

"What's that jerk doing?!"

"He's harassing our princess!"

"I think he should be hanged for the penalty!"

"No! Let's ask the princess! You highness Princess Zelda, is this man bothering you?"

Zelda smiled to herself in satisfaction and started sobbing harder than ever in answer to their question.

"That does it!"

"Get him!"

"No! This is a mistake!" The crowd inched closer to Johnny. "It was him!" he pointed at a random guy in the crowd.

The swarm jumped on the other guy while Johnny ran.

Zelda looked up in confusion. "He's running away! Get him! He was the one who upset me!" She pointed to where Johnny was running. _How stupid are these people? _

The mob abandoned the innocent confused person and ran after the real culprit.

Johnny ran for his life. _No! I will not die! I will not rest in peace until I get back to my mama and eat her yummy pancakes! With chocolate chip syrup! _He added thoughtfully, forgetting that his life was endangered. _And sprinkles and banana slices, and even those breadcrumbs mama uses to feed the birds! _

He screamed as he fell into a river. "Oh no! My hair! I just waxed it! Anything but the hair! Oh the inhumanity!!!" he paused as he swirled the water with his finger. "Ooooh! Swirlyee..."

As Johnny had fun playing with the water, he didn't notice that he had drifted Zora's Domain. A weird fish person came up to him.

"Oh Link! Is that you? Is that really you? It's is I, Ruto." She looked at him dreamily, "I've waited for so long, wondering how you'll look when you're grown! Now we can get married and live happily ever after!"

Johnny's eye's widened. "Uh... look lady um... slash fish person. I'm not Link! And even if I was, I'm really not ready for a lifetime commitment to a woman...uh...slash fish." He started backing away slowly.

"What?! Of course your link, stop denying the fact! And...what!" Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Am...I not g-good enough f-for you...?" her sadness turned to blazing anger. "I gave you the sapphire in exchange for you to marry me, and _this _is what happens instead?! YOU SHALL PAY!!!"

Suddenly, Ruto summoned a huge tidal wave to go after him. Johnny starts screaming and running back to the mob that was trying to kill him in the first place.

He grabbed on to a shirt of one of the people. "Please help me! Take me to jail, hang me, just get me away from that!" He pointed to where Ruto was coming towards him in the river. Her eyes blazing with fury.

The townsfolk look at each other and smiled evilly. "Well?" one of them asked another. "What do you think?" The other looked back at him and nodded. They started heading back to do their own businesses.

"Nooooooooooooo! Please! Have mercy!" A portal opened. "Ooooh, look! It's another shiny thing-a-ma-jigger!." Johnny stretched his hand towards it and got sucked in.

Zelda gasped as her prayers just got answered. _Yes! Another way to find Link! _She stepped through yet another portal.

**A/N **I've noticed now that I'm always ending the chapter with at least one of the characters stepping through a portal. Strange. I have to work on my writing techniques. And now for my personalized reviews:

**Ron's Girly**: I'm glad you like it! And yes, my main objective was for this story to be weird.

**Fairy Red**: Wow, You really liked it that much? I'm flattered. But of course, some of the credit goes to my dear brothers. (see first chapter)

**H7**: ......I've actually already answered you in one of the chapters.

**Babydoll72489**: Hey, if you're a dork, I'm a dork. So let's say you're not.

**CANDYHEARTS**: Happy to have made you laugh.

**Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer**: Nice Penname, and luved the descriptive review!

**princesssaleha**: Been there, done that. And forget you now. I'll talk to you at skool.

**Kate**: Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Bobette the Builder**: Calm down. You get the hot fudge brownies in this chapter. But thank you for your enthusiasm.

**Metal Madness**: I'm pleased that you thought this story is funny. Yeah, and it's fun mimicking Mojojojo. Thanks for reviewing not once but twice! Special thanks to you! And I hope you had a nice BBQ! :P

**Egyptian Vulpix**: I was hoping to get that effect!

**Linkie90**: NO! I LIKE THE BIG LETTERS! They add more expression thus making me happy!

**Chelsea**: thank you and you may scroll up for your hot fudge brownie.

**Shishkabobbed**: whoa, that was pretty long. And thanks I guess for the constructive criticism. And...I'll talk to you later at school too. (And kill you)

**Bionicleguy**: Yes you do! (In a way) thanks for the review!

**The Ocarina of Time**: And a huge special thanks to you on this chapter! I followed your idea and sorry if it's not exactly what you thought! Thanks a million for the suggestion!!!

**Somebodywhoisaunicorn**: patience is a virtue. Thx for the review!

**Aweirdperson**: Is this the same person??? Nevermind, Yeah, I'll start working on the 9th chapter and post it soon!

PHEW! Finally done! Now R&R! And give suggestions too!


	6. Chapter 9

**A/N Yes I haven't updated in a while but here you go! **

Everybody, Zelda, Link, and Johnny Bravo were in one place now. And all were chasing after the damn duck that was hopping around which appeared to be on a blank page.

"A hoo!" Daffy Duck squealed as yet another one of Links arrows missed him by a couple of inches. All were very ticked off now. Link and Zelda because they just wanted to get back, save Hyrule, and leave all this madness. And Johnny Bravo because he knew he was missing his mothers' pancakes.

It seemed that no one was able to get hold of this duck as he was hopping around so wildly.

"NOOO!" everyone looks at Zelda, "I WILL NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Her face was red with fury and her veins were popping out of her forehead.

Only Link seemed to be worried about this. He ran and grabbed Johnny, who at the moment was fiddling with what looked like a giant pencil, (he had been drawing women for the past half hour they had been there.) erased his newly drawn figures, and drew what seemed to be a pile of sacks. He quickly hid behind them, pulling Johnny quickly after him. Because suddenly-

Zelda let out a tremendous scream of anger, and sent out blue flames that flew around wildly everywhere! Link and Johnny were safe behind their barricade. The duck however wasn't, he had been burnt to a crisp from where he had last stood. And chaos flew as Johnny soon found out that since his hair had been sticking up, _that_ had also been burnt.

"That is_ it_" Johnny says as he now walks over to Daffy, grabs him by the neck and leads him to an oven that suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"Uh oh" The already frightened and is now going to actually be cooked into Duck gourmet said, "This calls for desperate measures." He in that case miraculously (don't ask me how) wriggles out of Johnny's grip and jumps form out of the paper and onto a desk.

Everyone sees this and tries to do the same, but however for some reason can't.

"Ha ha ha!" Daffy hollers, since he finished applying the wet cement on the three of them, "Now hear this, I will give you a choice since that wet cement will disappear after I get back inside, stop torment me and go back to the places where you were. Where _I _put you in the first place, that is."

Everyone, largely Johnny as since he was now crying his eyes out for his burnt hair and missing his pancakes, objected and Link and Zelda were now spitting curses at him like venom.

"Now now, you wouldn't want me to do _this!_" He held the paper they were on and held it over the shredder.

"GASP!" from everyone.

"You wouldn't dare." Zelda started.

Suddenly Link says in disbelief, "I cannot believe we're being threatened by a stupid duck that has no life other than to torment others!"

Ignoring Link, Daffy answered, "Oh, would I?" He inserted the paper which then shred into millions of pieces.

There is now no image. Everything is blacked out.

"Oh well," Johnny says out of the blue (there's a white circle around him so you can see him now) "at least I got my talkin' monkey!" He walks out of the scene with a ticked off Mojojojo under his arm.

THE END

**A/N I can't believe I'm finally done, I ended it because it was taking too long to finish, and this IS supposed to be a SHORT story. D he he. Review plz and tell me how you liked it! **


End file.
